FH2
Fastheld 2.0 Project The Fastheld 2.0 Project is an attempt to "update" the Fastheld playing area to become an actual 25 x 25 square grid, and in doing to to create locations that can be used as interesting places to RP in. It is also intended to bring a greater level of accuracy and scale to the Empire of Fastheld, making it seem more like a real area of land contained within the Aegis wall, rather than a series of linear rooms that link towns together without allowing exploration of the locations between those towns. Finally, it seeks to add locations that are sorely lacking from the original Fastheld "Grid", such as forests to explore and open plains to hunt upon. Description Guide Bahamut's description format takes a pure descriptive approach, and any narrative should be avoided, as it will be rejected. Descriptions are there to describe things, not become your friend through witty conversation. Descriptions should therefore take the following format: Paragraph 1: space(5)A static paragraph to describe attributes of the entire area that are common through all of the area. Paragraph 2: space(5)A paragraph that describes attributes that are local the current area that the room itself exists as. Paragraph 3: space(5)A paragraph that describes things that can be found on the north, east, south, and west horizons, and any trails or roads that lead there. For example: The smooth cobblestone road cutting through the lands held by House Mikin is designed with straight lines - even where the geography has otherwise refused to cooperate. Vassals of House Mikin and soldiers of the former Emperor's Blades have managed to ford swamps and ponds with bridges, cut through the hearts of forests, and carve gaps in hillsides to make way for the level road as it forms its axis across the landscape. (Static General Area Description) By far the most prominent feature of the western-most section of Mikin Road is the vista that it eventually leads up to - namely, that of the Light's Reach Mesa, and the reborn city of Light's Reach that glitters atop it, majestically dominating the western horizon in a cacophany of arsenic-greys and pristine whites. (Local Area Differences/Features) The depths of the Mikin Woods roll away from the road towards the north and south, while a well-worn road leads south towards a crag upon which the ancestral Mikin fortress of Shadowcull Castle stands. (Nearby +Travel Locations of Interest) Project Assignments Note: Please only tag one area at a time that you're currently working on, unless you're a Staffer and need to claim an area that you're closely involved with. Please also be sure to mark an area when you complete it! * Bloodgrove Forest (Pine) - Tyder * Blue Raven Forest (Biinwood) - Unassigned * Cinderwood (Pine) - Sandrim * Dawnstar Forest (Pine) - Vhramis * Emberfall Copse (Biinwood) - Bahamut * Kahar Woods (Shadwood) - Unassigned * Frostfall Weald (Oak) - Meian * Northgrove (Biinwood) - Unassigned * Silkwood (Oak) - Ziavri * Silvermoon Forest (Birch) - Unassigned * Starkhorn Forest (Oak) - Bahamut * Solace Woods (Shardwood) - Unassigned * Wildcat Vale (Birch) - Bahamut * Wildling Woods (Oak) - Unassigned * Marble Basin - Unassigned * Ironbull Lake - Unassigned * Saltlake - Unassigned * Kahar Road - Bahamut * Hawk's Turnpike - Unassigned * Imperial Throughfare - Unassigned * Liongate Turnpike - Bahamut * Lomasa Road - Unassigned * Market Road (North) - Unassigned * Market Road (South) - Unassigned * Mikin Road - Bahamut * Nillu Road - Bahamut * Northreach Road - Bahamut * Palace Road - Unassigned * Providence Road - Unassigned * Seamel Road - Bahamut * Silver Bear Road - Bahamut * Shadow's Way - Unassigned * Sweetwater Road - Unassigned * Ulfell's Path - Unassigned * White Horse Road - Unassigned * Zahir Road - Bahamut * Arrow's Causeway - Unassigned * Fastheld Bridge - Bahamut * Lightholder Bridge - Bahamut * Market Bridge - Unassigned * Trademeet Bridge - Unassigned Please also remember to include the Number when submitting the description(s). Due to the size of the map, these were not added, but you can figure them out easily enough. The top left corner is A01. The second row is B01, and so on. There is also a lot of Stuff™ that can be salvaged from existing rooms. Much of the initital markings that were made were done so with the knowledge that I have rooms out that on the 'old' grid that can be ported with minimum fuss. Directions All rooms will have a North, East, South, and West +travel exit, unless specified not to. Room Titles Room titles should include a suffix to give an overview of what the area of that region will feature. For example, "Cinderwood: The Crystal Tower", or "Solace Woods: Solace Glade". Additional Rooms You may, if you muse leads you, submit rooms to be included within an area. For example, if you wanted a Abandoned Keep to be added as room in the middle of the forest, that would be added via a conventional Exit '', then please make a note of which grid square this should be attached to. What kind of additional rooms would be neat? Well, the foundations of old keeps, the ruins of settlements, caves to explore, tombs of forgotten warriors, that kind of thing. If you're really feeling bored, you could even go all out and create a classic fantasy dungeon! Submissions Formatted submissions should be e-mailed as complete regions to '''bahamut''at''jointhesaga''dot''com. Please be sure to spellcheck and include the space(5) code instead of %t tabs. Be sure to drop Bahamut an @mail as well, telling him they've been sent. Rewards I can't really offer RP Reward Vouchers or XP boosts or anything like that this time. I'm sorry, but there's just far too much to cover, and if I were to reward RP Reward Vouchers like I did for the Darklands, we'd flood the MUSH with them. I will be giving badges, however! Perhaps per-area completed, as well as a "Fastheld 2.0 Pioneer" badge. The main reward will have to be knowing that you've carved out a little corner of Fastheld with your own fingers, and the pride you'll get when you see your room description(s) in someone's RP log. :) Deadline I'm looking to start getting existing Keeps and Townships ported and relinking over onto the Fastheld 2.0 ''By The End Of February, so if we could please try to have descriptions submitted before then, that would be awesome. :D